I spin for you
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Nico's ring doesn't fit him any more, so Will get's him a new one.


_like your favorite records use to_

I don't know why that song was stuck in my head, it doesn't fit into this really, but I dunno. I really like that song. I don't own PjO or Heros of Olympus. I'm just futzing around with the characters cause its taking a while to hear back from my RP partner. lol Please enjoy.

* * *

Will stretch back on the couch. "Dinner was great tonight!" He called back, hearing the clicks of plates and dirty dishes. "What was it again?"

"Ouch and just some potatoes with olive oil, nothing special." Nico's voice called back. Will's brow knitted at the sound of pain. "Stupid freaking finger." He groaned and that was what made the blond male stand up.

"Nico, what's up?" Wil asked stepping up behind his inky haired boyfriend.

"I, I can't get my ring off." Nico looked up at him his face flushing. Will took his hand and noticed the almost painful way the ring was cutting into Nico's ring finger.

"Did you try soap and water yet? Oil or something?" Will asked. Nico shook his head and will reached over for the bottle of olive oil that was still out beside the stove top. "Put your hand over the sink." He gave, Nico obeyed and Will let a few drops fall onto the base of Nico's finger. "There do your fidget thing and get the oil under." Will gave.

"I don't fidget." Nico commented, taking hold of the ring and spinning it around his finger in the same pattern he always had, two time to the left and once to the right. Repeat. Soon enough the silver skull was off and sitting on the counter.

"Let me see." Will's hands examined Nico's ring finger there was a thick band of irritated flesh red and angry from being closed off. "Hun, I'm sorry, but you can't wear that ring anymore. It's gotten too small for you." Will very sheepishly met Nico's eyes, but the other male was looking at the back of his hand with a heartbroken expression.

"I can still get it on so it's not too sma-" Nico began, but he was cut off by his . Boyfriend.

"No, listen. I know how important the ring is to you." Will gave pulling Nico into a soft embrace. "If you keep wearing it though it'll just get tighter and tighter until it cuts off circulation and you either lose the finger or the ring gets cut apart with no saving it."

Nico groaned and stepped back from Will. He snatched the ring off the counter and made way for their room, the door slamming behind him. Apollo's son sighed and went back to the couch. He'd seen this enough to know Nico wasn't mad. He needed to process that he'd lost another piece of Bianca now. They'd been together for a number of years and had begun to learn how one another worked on their own and when someone needed to step in. Will laid back and picked up his notes from class and began rereading them. He'd gotten so lost in his reading he didn't notice his boyfriend sneak up (honestly though he wouldn't be surprised if Nico shadow traveled into the living room).

His hand swatted at the notes and Will gave him a soft smile moving the notes, but keeping his arms open while Nico laid down, stretching out on top of Will, who wrapped his free arm around the other male. There was no speaking yet. Nico would let him know when he wanted to talk, but right now was just an arm around his waist, while Nico clutched Will's shoulders and stared off, Will rubbed small circles in the small of his back.

"I don't want to stop wearing it." The other eventually whispered.

"Know, I know." Will replied putting his notebook on the back of the couch and wrapping his other arm around Nico. His hand falling into the nape of his Lover's neck and playing with his hair. Will felt the grip at his shoulders tighten and Nico's whole body shook with a silent sob. His own embrace constricted around him. "It's okay. What if, we got you a chain. Than you could wear it around your neck?"

Nico nodded and Will sighed, turning his head and seeing an opening for Nico's neck, he laid a kiss there before blowing a raspberry against it. With a yelp Nico was on the floor, glaring up at Will with his deep dark eyes. Apollo's son grinned wide and eventually the tension fell out of Nico and he nodded. "A chain."

"I'll pick one up when I'm on my way home from the store tomorrow." Will promised standing to help Nico up.

* * *

Will did get the chain, but he wasn't going to stop there. He wanted to try and do something to cheer his brooding boy up a bit more. So he stopped at the local comic book store. "He has that one, I got him that one, uh. No that one makes his Dad out to be a villain." He sighed a bit. Nico had mentioned being tired of Batman, he had enough of those for sure. The archer himself had gotten a good number of the Hawkeye comics to. Will turned to leave, but something caught his eye. They were sitting by the register and were sorted by size. "Spinner ring?"

"Oh, yeah!" The gent behind the counter beamed as Will walked up. "They're actually like worry rings." He picked on up and showed Will how you could flick the outer band and it would spin around. "Some people use this design in place of a D20."

"That's really cool." Will nodded and peered at the different rings. There were some that were like the one the Cashire showed him with numbers in random order from 1 to 20. Another with just lines, one that was a chain, and lastly one with of course skulls. "That one! Nico is gonna love it." He picked up the ring and then remembered the size. Will thought about it for a moment. He didn't have Nico's former ring for comparison so he stared down at his fingers. Nico's fingers were long, thin, and graceful looking. Will's were still long, but they looked stronger, with more callouses from years of archery. Biting his lip Will went for broke and tested one of the rings around his pinky finger, he settled on one that fit seamlessly.

"I'm home Neeks!" Will announced stepping into the apartment kicking the door closed behind him. He leaned in from the entry way and found Nico stretched out on the couch, sleeping. Shoes kicked off and bags thrown onto the table Will inched over and reached up, he took Nico's hand and ran his thumb across Nico's knuckles.

He still jumped awake, but the familiar sensation of Will's hand on his rubbing his knuckles made him relax. "When did you get home?" Hades Son blinked away sitting up. "Did you bring the chain?" He asked suddenly perking up. Will dropped the small bag in his lap from his pocket smiling as Nico fished the ring out from his jeans pocket and slipped on to the chain, then lastly to its new home around his neck. For a moment Nico admired it and then looked up to Will with a smile.

"I got you one more thing." Will gave shifting to sit down beside him on the couch. "Here."

Nico blinked as Will then handed him a small box, opening it his brow knitted seeing a blackened ring, with small silver skulls around the outer band. "Um, Solace?"

"It's not what you're thinking." Will corrected quickly, "Just...I thought you'd like it." He took the ring from the box and slipped it around Nico's finger, both their faces flushed at the gesture, and Will was happy to see that it fit Nico's finger like a glove. "You flick it with your thumb and it spins. Or in your case you can grab and turn it like you did the other ring, twice to the left then right."He pretended not to notice the pout Nico gave him for remembering his pattern of twisting the former ring.

However the Son of Hades still tested it after a moment once he was satisfied by the ring, turned wrapping his arms around Will , who hugged him back while kissing his temple. "Thank you."

"Any time Nico." Will whispered. "Though, you could just consider that a temporary ring _if_ you wanted." He pulled back and winked. Nico shoved his face away with an eye roll and fell back.

"Whatever!" They both laughed and Will stood up to make them both dinner, everyone and a while peeking in and seeing Nico playing with the spinning band.


End file.
